In some approaches, a heat dissipation module is generally disposed for an electronic device that emits a large amount of heat, to help dissipate heat of the electronic device and ensure normal operation of the electronic device. At present, there is a type of electronic device, such as a projector or an indoor surveillance camera, that needs to be suspended from an indoor ceiling for use. As shown in FIG. 1, a heat dissipation apparatus is provided to dissipate heat for this type of electronic device 10. The heat dissipation apparatus includes a base plate 11 and flaky heat dissipation fins 13 that protrude against the base plate 11. The heat dissipation apparatus is suspended from a ceiling 100 and is disposed apart from the ceiling 100. The heat dissipation fins 13 of the heat dissipation apparatus are disposed toward the ceiling 100. The electronic device 10 is fixedly disposed on a side of the base plate 11 facing away from the heat dissipation fin 13.
However, because the heat dissipation apparatus is disposed near the ceiling 100, a fin height of the heat dissipation fins 13 of the heat dissipation apparatus is limited. As a result, a heat dissipation effect of the heat dissipation fins 13 is limited.